


Homecoming king

by rosalina2124



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Zach get's attacked by Bryce one night,how will he deal with not being the golden boy anymore and the aftermath of everything???ey homecoming queenWhy do you lieWhen somebody's mean?Where do you hide?Do people assumeYou're always alright?Been so good at smilingMost of your lifeLook damn good in the dressZipping up the messDancing with your best foot forwardDoes it get hardTo have to play the part?Nobody's feeling sorry for yaBut what if I told you the world wouldn't endIf you started showing what's under your skinWhat if you let 'em all in on the lie?Even the homecoming queen cries
Kudos: 3





	Homecoming king

**Author's Note:**

> Refrences assualt,nothing explicit.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a strong arm pressed against my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Bryce and I try to force myself to not squirm,keep it from getting worse. What he wants,he gets,even at the expense of his friends,this is far from the first time he’s done this,male or female it doesn’t matter,he’s done it to Justin,more times than I probably know,to Monty,to the girls and who knows who else,this is the first time it’s happened to me though. He gets them drunk,like me,makes them pliable,then he goes for it. He got me in here,pushed me on the bed,pulled my pants down,then he started. “Try to relax Zach,it’ll make it go faster and maybe I’ll go easy on you”he murmurs quietly,cold fingers running down my back.I can’t force myself to say anything,so I just stay quiet,maybe it’ll make it be over faster.

He does his thing,then it’s eventually over,he lays beside me,and he’s out pretty quickly,the alcohol and exertion taking effect. I lay there,to afraid to move lest it wakes him up,plus with the party still going on downstairs,I can’t go down there,if I do they’ll know what happened,and I can’t have that,I can’t have my reputation as the golden boy soiled,it sort of is,but at least I only know right now,no one else. At some point I fall into a light sleep,the alcohol getting to me,it’s against my will,I’m scared and I know I can’t trust him. I wake up at some point and the party is over,everyone is gone,the house is quiet. I move to get up,very quietly trying to avoid waking him up,and I manage to do so without waking him which is really good. My feet hit the floor quietly,and I find my clothes at the foot of the bed on the floor,in a pile. I get dressed quietly,then I grab my phone out of my pocket,and turn it on. The time reads 3 am,Mom is going to kill me,curfew was 12,3 hours ago,I should probably try to get home,but how I’ll do it in this state I don’t know,I guess I can walk,I certainly can’t drive in this state,mom would kill me for that if I tired.

I open the bedroom door,and no one is around,so I very quickly make my way downstairs,then to the front door. I get outside,and I start walking towards home,it’s not far,maybe a ten minute walk. I make it home,and I fumble for my keys,there in my left pocket as always. I unlock the door,and I get inside,locking it behind me. No one is awake,thankfully,that means I’m home free for tonight,I’ll be in so much trouble tomorrow. I go upstairs and to the bathroom,I need to shower,get his nastiness off of me,I turn on the lights,and I get a glimpse of myself for the first time. I look bad,I have a bruise on my cheek,on my shoulder,and who knows where else. I don’t look like the golden boy now,I look tired and defeated. I undress,and I can see the bruises on my back and hips,but I try to ignore it as I turn on the water. I get in and the hot water feels good on my skin,I stay in for awhile,then I get out,dry myself off and wrap the towel around my waist,then go to my room.

I get into PJs,then I crawl into my bed,which feels much better,safer,than being stuck in his bed. Before I know it I fall asleep,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll make it through this and what the morning will bring.


End file.
